legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Moral Event Horizon
Moral Event Horizon refers to a action committed by a villain that is so evil that it eliminates all sympathy for the villain and makes a villain totally irredeemable for doing since they don't feel bad for it and to some degree enjoy this ruthless action. This refers to an action by a villain that is so evil that it eliminates any and all audience sympathy for the villain and makes it clear that they will not be redeemed. If the villain has a tragic back story or a supposedly noble reason, it is canceled by this act. Now this action cannot be just told; it has to be seen or done. And when villains cross this, THEY NEED TO DIE, as what they did is unforgivable! However some can come back from this if they work hard enough to atone for it or are sickened by other villains' actions. Examples The Joker Joker is easily the villain who has crossed this the most times in a number of story lines. He always does cruel and heartless acts but all heroes and even many villains agree he crosses the line with all the things he does to Dib, Bubbles, Lizbeth, Bender, Slade and his villains, Emperor X, and the others. He has many contenders: *Psychologically tormented said girl with scarring events and his excitement to do it *Sadistically tormented same girl with a world better off without her then mocking her for it, then making visions of every character putting the blame on her for the future screwing up, THEN throwing the child off a cliff into a river and THEN laughing at her breakdown and nearly causing the kid to commit suicide. *Taking a child, brainwashing the child, having him kidnap Bubbles and Nina to piss Bender off *Creating a protocol to have all non human species hunted into extinction part of Petty Revenge to take Bender down with him in the event he was killed. * The Joker was also responsible for the death of Bender's first kid in Legends of Light and Darkness and taunted him over getting loved ones involved in his wars, by sending piece by piece to him and this action greatly haunted him. He also went so far to abandon Anarky his other son so he can have revenge and tried to goad the robot into killing himself *Everything he did to Emperor X in Slade Strikes Back as well and his reason for doing this He was tired of his constant humiliations by Slade and Bender and wanted an easier opponent. In addition to that, Joker's whole plan qualifies, as he intends to kill just about everything off with X Parasites and make duplicates loyal to him and frame Slade's Ensemble for this. * Killing Blossom, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium in the Beginning Joker: Every time you and I play, I lose. I was getting a bit bored of always losing, so I thought I'd try it on easy mode for a bit. And it was easy. It was as easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten. Albert Wesker Killing Emperor X's parents was probably this to Wesker as it made things personal for X. He also killed Princess Celestia, leading to the events of Future Warfare just to become a god. Discord He crossed it with his actions against the heroes in the end of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny, all for revenge on Bender, Skipper, Twilight and Heloise. He may have done it earlier when he called Carmelita Fox to arrest his allies so no one could stop him and then back-stabbed Vilgax when the alien needed him by destroying his planets and killed him in cold blood. However he realizes this, and once he reforms he works to ensure forgiveness, thus being one of the few that crossed back into the redeemable territory. Iron Queen Tried to kill her own daughter Heloise and murdered her father just for imperfections to her kind of people. Also robotizing Sally if she really did do the need Hugo Strange He helped the Iron Queen with her plan and tried to destroy Sari mentally after the Petes nearly killed her. Red Skull Needlessly to say, he was born beyond the Moral Event Horizon! Malachite He killed his weakest former allies and his recruitment, who are the weakest too, drain one of The Miracle Elite's Power, and make Merlin's Name(Knuckles Ancestor) backward to Nilrem to his dark side so Knuckle's heart will be darkness released that monster who keeps killing his enemy clone team: FALSENESS!!! Big Cheese Killing Gabriel Haywood's parents was probably this to Big Cheese as it made things personal for Gabriel and when he posed as Dormammu after the real Dormammu escaped CarnEvil. Zeus (God of War) Mind controlling heroes of the Multi-Universe into fighting each other and bringing worlds into ruins was just the tip of the iceberg. He does even worse in The Wrath of God of War Rises and Meister of War: in The Wrath of God of War Rises, Zeus tortures his son, his BLOOD song, Ares, driving Ares into insane and anger towards the heroes and enjoying his song being murdered by Maka Albarn herself. In Meister of War, he has gone to far, he killed Maka Albarn (though he knows she escaped hell), murdering Knuckles, blackmailing Mechuckles into thinking that Mechuckles was the murderer. He killed many and many innocent people in deleted scenes. When he became the King of the Multi-Universe, he destroys many and many Multi-Universe cities and he also ruins Maka Albarn's life by destroying Death City and the people she cared and protected a lot. He also done more crossing the line scenes for example of beating the shit out of Crona, enjoying being the king of the Multi-Universe and destroy people's homes, burned them alive. Mechuckles He tortured his son, Knuckles, disguise as Knuckles to threaten Crona so Maka will either beat Knuckles up or kill him, gloated Zero about his life, shot Ciel (she's still alive), ate Cedric alive, snapped Claw's neck, and shot Cobra. BlackGarurumon *He crosses this when he arrests and has his allies execute them in a execution style which leads to a sad moment. This shocked Discord (who himself once crossed the line) and leads him and Bender to really make him pay for i. *He also tried to kill his son Logan and hired Anton Chigurt to do this. * Trying to release Nibru, also counts and he paid for this with a crushed skull Templar Orders Killed and raped many innocent people, burned an India village and its people, enjoyed torturing children, forced children to watch their parents' deaths and then kill the children, choking a five-year-old boy, and burning a church for no reason. Locus and Felix Sent out to kill an entire planet's inhabitants. Mister Sinister Had Aleu killed and send severed head to her grief-stricken husband Blue leading him to join the dark side. Peter Pan The hell he puts Maka through in The Legend of Maka Albarn and the fact he abandoned his own son so he could be young again as he hates adulthood and then has the gall to say that he always hated his son to his face and that his son ruined his life. Sirash Tricked Mooch to kill Clover and framed him for the crime, let his father die rather than help him, tortured Danielle to madness, killed Scamp, Angel, Annette, Tripod, B-Dawg, Buddha, Rebecca and Two-Tone and gloated to Patch and Lucky Chairman Malcom Hargrove Aimed to wipe Chorus clean of its inhabitants basically for standing in the way of Charon Industries. Possibly even using the UNSC to his own interests. Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze Killed a hostage in Lagos, Nigeria without remorse and plunged the world into darkness by destroying millions of nuclear reactors. Rodrigo Borgia Even worse then the faked Templar Orders. Rodrigo feel like killing Ezio's family, nearly killing his henchmen, an old man in a heartless way, molested his own blood daughter, nearly killing his blood son, causes chaos in Multi-Universe as well. Rydak Father of Landarick and Shadow. He is also the responsible of Violet's parents death. He and his son Shadow kidnapped Violet to blackmail Landarick. He pretends to serve Duskmon and Pride to gather his allies against their allegiance, Speed Crusaders, Mockingjay Crusaders, and Miracle Elite. Galvatron He has crossed this line several times. These include: *Lying to the Disney villains (as Megatron) and betraying them *Posing as King Magnus and tricking Emperor X into bringing him Angewomon and Myotismon *Forcing Angewomon to watch Myotismon get tortured * Putting Myotismon through great pain to turn him to the Decepticons' side * Raping and feeding on Angewomon * Doing the above to Angewomon again and forcing Myotismon to watch the whole thing * Emotionally wounding Myotismon by accusing him of not caring about Angewomon and reminding him of attacking Power Rangers HQ * Abducting friends of the Disney Angels and the Protectors and demanding their surrender in exchange for their abducted friends Eobard Thawne * Thawne crossed the line when he reveals that he has been fucking up Bender's timeline in many ways including being responsible for the deaths of his friends including Dib, Bubbles, Eddy, Lizbeth and Boomer. Corrupting Sari Sumdac and Katara into evil and blood bending respectively as well as causing more than we know of.. All Because Bender and his friends defeated Eobard Thawne in the future and sealed him way, he decided to make The B Team's life utter hell in retribution * .Another possible crossing was his brainwashing of Amanda Payne and that he took control of her growth into an adult and made her into his personal bodyguard. He had her murder own father under his control and steal the spear from the heroes. This is a notable one since this really angered Thawne's top henchman Deathstroke and this action caused Deathstroke to double cross Thawne openly and team up with Bender and his friends to kill him. Unicron It doesn't take a genius to figure out why Unicron fits into this category. Examples, however, include destroying HailFire and its inhabitants, forcing Jonathon Tangelo to watch the whole thing, mutilating Jonathon into Phantom, and forcing him to either work with Unicron or die. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Individual Articles on Tropes Category:Chaotic Evil